


Safe Harbor

by Anonymous



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some love for Wynn 💙





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> Some love for Wynn 💙

You didn't know, but she was going to meet you after a dozen unanswered letters. Upset, obviously. Still, she had something inside of her that didn't quite know what it was, but strong enough to make her cross an ocean for you.

She tried to mentally find the best way to greet you or show you all the frustration she felt, since she barely knows how to act in front of you. She didn't hate you, but she hated feeling forgetful for you, making the internal battle between reason and emotion extremely difficult. It was inevitable for her to feel stupid about what she was doing, but thought she'd feel even more if she stayed where she was. She needed explanations, needed to look into your eyes and hear from your mouth the negation that seemed so obvious, but was reluctant to accept.

Among the most diverse daydreams she had while making the long journey, imagined your face, your height, your home, work, if you had pets, the relationship with your family and friends, if you had a lover. Questions that might not have responded, just like the countless attempts to contact you.

She was afraid, but wouldn't admit it to her own reflection in the mirror. Hated feeling weak. But it was impossible to deny that your absence was truly felt, that your silence was deafening. There would have been some plausible explanation, after all, it was not your nature to ignore her. That's what she wanted to believe.

\---

Wynn has reached her destination. Just a few minutes apart from her Lifeline. She was carrying a silver-coloured suitcase with enough clothes for a week or so. The wind that blew through the car's half-open glass ruffled her still short, dark hair. The marks of her not-so-distant past remained on her skin. The eyes were green but not fluorescent. For her, she was not as beautiful as she was before, and it affected her.

Before Wynn got out of the car, the driver asked her to check if the address was correct and if it was indeed who she was looking for, and if so, to warn him with a sign.  
The white-walled house was next to a tree with orange leaves. The wind scattered those that had already fallen and produced at that moment the only sound that could be heard in the quiet neighbourhood.

Finally, she rang the doorbell.

\---

"Good morning."

"Hi, good morning."

"Hope I didn't wake you. I'm sorry if I did that. "

"I was preparing the coffee. How can I help you?"

"My name is Wynn."

Your throat has dried up immediately. You didn't know what to say. She was there, in front of you.

"Wynn? How did you find me? What's going on?"

Confirming that you were the right person, Wynn nodded to the driver, who drove away.

"Who is he?"

"One of the PWG drivers, I came with their permission."

"Oh. Come in, please."

Wynn watched every corner in order to extract your essence. Most notable in your room were the paintings and posters of singers and bands, neatly arranged.

"Do you want coffee?"

"I'd rather have whiskey."

"You haven't changed a bit. Whiskey in the morning, girl? Here's your cup. I don't drink alcohol, I don't have anything like to serve you, and even if I did, it's 8 AM. I wouldn't do that."

"You're so annoying."

"That's what everyone says."

Wynn's heart was calmer when she saw you in pajamas and with a sleepless face, showing concern for her.

"Hm, you like the same indie bands as me."

"We had to agree at some point, didn't we? But how did you find me? I'm curious."

"I still live in Switzerland due to the treatment and having contact with the outside world could ruin everything, according to Einar. But he admitted that you were never a problem for PWG, cause you never spread what you know. I'm relieved to hear that they've done nothing against you -- apparently -- but I still feel guilty. A few days after losing contact with you, they proposed to me: If I collaborated, from time to time I could write letters that would be handed to you and I would receive the answers as soon as possible, but never received any answer."

"Because I never got anything."

"I thought that you didn't give a damn about me anymore or that you were... dead."

"They fucking lied to you. But what was the bargaining chip? I don't understand."

"Your location. They reconnected the implant to connect with your device and triangulate the geographic position. I could send you anything but that would break the deal we made. It was horrible. "

"I can hardly imagine. Do you still have the implant?"

"Yeah. You know, countless tests are done until you are absolutely certain that things work and can be used for the common good. The implant is still the main inhibitor, although there are some medications that help... But tell me, did you ever notice anything? I mean, they didn't interrogate you, broke into your house, called 2 AM?"

"I didn't feel watched at all. I thought they'd forgotten me or I wasn't important enough to send someone here to 'visit' me."

"At least they weren't invasive. I'm sorry I put you at risk, something serious could have happened. "

"But it didn't happen."

"You always trying to protect me from my own actions. I'm glad to be here and because you're okay, but I just wanted to kick those idiots. They play with us!"

"Yeah, but this time they want to please the most precious person they have around. Something could go wrong if they upset you, so they'd rather not risk it."

"You spoke as if I were not a person."

"For them you have scientific value and nothing else. For me you have sentimental value."

A disturbing silence took over the place and you just wanted a black hole to swallow you up.

"I hate to admit that you're always right. Like, 100% of the time. You know, you're all I have. Since Delilah... I haven't thought of anything else or anyone but you."

You wouldn't dare ask anything. She was so vulnerable. Any word that came out of your mouth could hurt her, even the comfort ones. She had to shoot her own sister and nothing you could say would help. Maybe she wasn't ready to open up. Waiting for her time was your priority.

"It's weird cause your face isn't familiar but it's still so important to me."

"I have the same feeling, Wynn. I know you and I don't know you at the same time. And you look sweeter than before."

"Don't think I'm bad humored all the time, I'm not grumpy when I'm asleep. Hope you can get me here for a few days, cause I'll stay anyway."

"Ha! I'm living alone, there's room for you. Regina must still be looking for you, I would never leave you homeless."

"Thank you. What do you know about her?"

"Enough to keep me away."

"Tell me."

"Basically, she's the Queen of the Greens. It's not interesting for her that a cure is found, so she wanted to kill you and destroy PWG. I thought Einar told you, the situation involved you, after all."

"They were going to hide it from me until when? Fuck. What else do you know?"

"She also has another rival, ALT (Dr. Sibellius). They produce almost human robots that could enter the fight against the Greens, as they are immune. By the way, you're not the only one I've helped remotely. Besides you, four more people: Alex, Arika, Taylor, Adams."

"Are they infected too?"

"No, I hope. My heart aches when I remember them."

You lowered your head in order to try to hide the tears in your eyes, cause you're not the kind of person that cry in front of someone.

"Have you no news?"

"Nope. And I didn't even hear from you until 30 minutes ago."

"Oh, I was disguted and sad. When Einar said I could come see you in person, I was prepared to give you a nice slap, but when I got here, didn't have the guts. Look at your pajamas. Looks like a baby."

You blushed inevitably. Doesn't take much effort to make blush. Being shy sucks.

"You're embarrassing me... and I thank you for sparing my cheeks. But obviously they read the content, they wouldn't miss the chance."

"I was so eager for an answer that I didn't care if they read it, but I'm feeling ridiculous about it right now. Ugh."

"There's no point in being angry about it, it's gone."

"I'm feeling exposed, it was only for YOU to read. Don't try to calm me down. Shut up."

"Oh, the old Wynn."

"Shut up, I said!"

"Will you feel better if I buy beer?"

"If you drink with me, yes."

"Why the hell do you and everybody insist on getting me drunk?"

"You must never have made a single stupid thing in life. I'm here to take you to the wrong path. It's a lot more fun."

*******

You fainted cause you're not used to drinking and she thought it was kinda funny, but was worried too. Finally finding a utility for the physical force developed by Green, laid you on the bed. Watched you sleep for some time until fell asleep too. When you woke up, you realized that she had her head leaning on your shoulder, sleeping quietly. You didn't want to wake her up. "How could the Green affect someone's personality?" you wondered. It wasn't long before Wynn woke up from her nap.

"Hm, how was it for you?"

"What?"

"Sleeping next to a hybrid Green."

"You clown. I never thought I'd do that. Was... cool. I'm still trying to get used to the idea."

"Can I take the liberty of making coffee for us? I bet you're in pain."

"Exactly. I'll never drink again."

"Never? It's too long."

"Don't you dare."

\---

For Wynn, it was getting more and more complicated to deal with what she felt. You were prettier and nicer than expected. Your shoulder, a safe harbor. She'd put the blame on the beer if you didn't like it.

She wanted to stay close and know literally everything about you, however, did not know if she could handle the situation. She was delighted with all your details, including those who would pass unnoticed by anyone else or even yourself.

You were a mystery to be solved, and all she wanted was to dive into you. But at the same time, felt that it would never happen. Even in treatment, she was still a Green, and her Lifeline or anyone in their right mind would never date someone like that. Right? She thought so.

\---

You felt bad for the rest of the day, and she went to spoil you. Your batteries were empty and what you could do was watch movies until you slept again.

"What are you going to watch, mom's pride?"

"You're too annoying, you know that?"

"And you're fucking indecisive. Gimme that remote, I choose."

"No."

You looked like two kids. In the end, you allowed her to choose (because you had no choice).

"Just Like Heaven?"

"Don't you like romantic comedy?"

"I like it, I just don't watch it often."

"Do you wanna choose another?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you a romantic? I think you are."

"Why do you think that?"

"Here in your room you have a telescope and the painting of the walls has white constellations drawn on a navy blue background. It's the most beautiful room I've ever seen. And... the night sky is romantic, don't you think? I mean, people who like the sky are usually very romantic."

"I'm a romantic, yes. You think it's cheesy?"

"I think it's cute."

"Don't lie, Wynn."

"Why would I lie?"

"Not to upset me."

"Doesn't it look like I'm romantic? Because I am. "

"I don't know."

"Inside that hard shell beats a heart."

"I never doubted it."

"You see, but you don't understand."

She approached you, put both hands on your neck and kissed you gently.

"God, I shouldn't--"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't feel the same. And I just screwed up our relationship that had barely begun."

"And who said I don't feel the same?"

She looked at you surprised and happy. Definitely didn't expect to hear that. You had shown nothing but cordiality, friendship.

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about it."

"So if I didn't tell you, you'd never let me know?"

"Exactly."

"What a waste!"

"I agree, but I had the same fear as you. You can't judge me, can you?"

"Not really. I was sure you'd reject me. WHO would want a weirdo like me?"

"Huh, your Lifeline?"

"Are you sure? I'm a Green."

"I always wondered what it was like to date a Green."

"Idiot. I... I love you."

"I love you."

\---

You watched the remainder of the film holding each other. In the end, you went to the backyard to observe the night sky.

"A shooting star! I mean, a meteor. Are you superstitious? Make a wish."

"What else could I ask for? We're here now."

"Your cure."

"If it wasn't for the Green, I wouldn't have met you. Kinda don't totally reject this chapter of my life. I've lost my sister because of it and I'll never get over it, but I'll have you to move on by my side if you want."

"I want to. But you live in Switzerland now, you can't travel very often. Would Einar accept our relationship? Have you thought about it?"

"If they read the letters, they know I love you. I was the most sweetest person on earth in those lines. And if you were a concern to them, they wouldn't have left you alone or let me come here. And one more thing, he doesn't have to agree. It's not part of my collaboration to please him."

"You're right."

"Your voice of reason status dropped to 99.9%."

"HOW did I fall in love with you, Wynn?"

"The right question is how could you NOT fall in love with me."

"What I like most about you is your modesty."

"What I like most is your patience. It's not easy to deal with me. "

"Admitting is the first step."

\---

The days that followed were the craziest of your lives, but unfortunately Wynn needed to leave. You didn't have much time to get to know each other and do everything you wanted to do, but you felt happier.

"I have something to give you."

Wynn took a sheet of paper and a small box out of her suitcase.

"I don't know if you ever heard of..."

"Claddagh rings."

"Exactly. I didn't know what was going to happen when I got here, so I thought I'd better buy them. From what I've learned, they're also used among friends, so you wouldn't suspect I was hiding something. Your right hand, please."

You put the rings on each other's fingers, made love swear, and laughed at bad jokes.

"Just read this letter when I'm away. Promise me that."

"I promise."

She lay on your lap and already sighed with longing for you. She wished the driver would be slow to arrive just to be a few minutes longer by your side. In fact, time and distance became secondary after you both became aware of what was inside your chest.

For the disappointment of the two of you, the guy was punctual as a Brit and did not let her stay any more than agreed.

"Let me kiss you once more."

She drew a heart in the dust of the car glass. You smiled in response. And then she left. You remained looking at the car as far as the sight reached, and entered the house rushing to read the letter.

\---

Honey,

At least this letter I'm sure you'll read. I wrote it while you were sleeping. For some time that I cannot specify, this will be the only thing you will have of me besides the ring.

I don't know how to thank you for saving me. To be honest, you saved me in a lot of ways. I would have made a lot of wrong decisions without you. You were the calm I didn't have, the clarity of thought I lacked. You weren't physically with me, but you were the best company I could have. Now, your love has saved me again. I feel truly alive and willing to move forward. You know there are a lot of things I haven't told you cause I'm not ready, but with you I'll feel free to do it as soon as I can.

I'm certainly the weirdest girlfriend you've ever had, I mean, if I can call myself your girlfriend. But you're my lover with the worst jokes and you can't even drink with me. We are tied.

Kidding.

I promise you I'll do my best to get out of that lab that turned into my house. I will not be cured so soon, it takes a long time, but I can return to a normal life (or close to it).

Something important I forgot to tell you: Rufus is now my dog. Our dog, if you want. We're taking care of him there while I can't bring him with me. He's adorable!

Promise me you won't forget me, cause I will always be thinking of you.

See you soon, my love. xx


End file.
